


Christmas Lights

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of Christmas Lights by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretagentsarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secretagentsarah).



"What the fuck Boo! You knew I wanted everything to be perfect!" Guude yells in frustration. 

"I'm sorry for trying! God, your so irritating!" Bdubs yells back. 

"I'm the irritating one?!? Have you ever tried living with you?!?" 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!?" 

"Your always obsessing over how you look! You pay more attention to your reflection than to me!" 

"That's the biggest damn lie I've ever heard!" Bdubs yells, anger bubing through him. "It's not like your perfect either! Your a huge slob!"

"Your the slob! Im always cleaning up after you!" 

"You know what! Fuck you, I'm leaving!" 

"Fuck you too!" Guude yells as the door is slammed shut. 

Bdubs rushed out of the house and into the cold December air. All the words that had been said, stung. They were like poison that plagued his whole body. He had been so angry, but now, now he was just sad. He couldn't believe Guude had said those things, let alone yelled at him. 

The sadness that coursed through Bdubs only grew worse when he saw families sitting by the fire place, mugs of hot chocolate in hand, Christmas movies playing. They laughed with and at each other. They all looked so joyous. 

That was what Guude and Bdubs should be doing now, on this snowless Christmas Eve. There hasn't been any snow in the longest of time and it was disappointing. Everyone always dreamed of a white Christmas, but, one can only have so much hope. And, Bdubs' was quickly fading as he walked along the sidewalk, looking sadly at the multi colored, brightly shining Christmas lights that were strung about. 

Bdubs looked out over the frozen lake he had approached. He smiled sadly at the memory of trying to teach Guude to ice skate. It had been hilarious, seeing him flailing about and falling. But, Bdubs knew those times were over. He couldn't go back there. The words had been far too hurtful. They still stung, as the whole fight replayed in his head. 

Tears stung his eyes as they fell to his cheeks. He didn't even care anymore. The man he thought he loved hated him. And, that stung more than the words had. Maybe it had been stupid, the five years they had been together, maybe that was all a waist. Five years of his life waisted, and got what, a man who didn't actually love him. 

Bdubs didn't know where he was going and he didn't care either. His heart ached as he stared at the Christmas lights. They were so colorful and bright, unlike his life. All it seemed like was dark and dreary. 

Bdubs looked back to the sidewalk, seeing a man, the last person he wanted or expected to see. 

"Guude...." Bdubs says blankly 

"Oh... Bdubs...." Guude replies sadly.

They just stared at each other. How could they still have that flame in their hearts, love. They had had such a terrible fight, one that stung so much. 

Snow started swirling down slowly, landing in both of their hair. It was cute, seeing Guude with snow coated hair, Bdubs thought. He smiled slightly. 

"I'm sorry about earlier Boo... that was mean. I know you were only trying to help." Guude admits, his cheeks a cute rosy red from the cold. 

"I'm sorry too Guude.... those things I said were absolutely terrible." Bdubs says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"You wanna go home and enjoy some hot cocoa and watch Elf?" 

Bdubs laughs. "I'd love to." 

The two walk hand in hand, being illuminated by the brightly shining Christmas lights, as the snow started building up around them. Maybe it would be a magical Christmas.


End file.
